Forgotten Prophecies
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Miko's missing, and this isn't her normal "Off on an adventure, don't worry about me" type of disappearence.   This time, Miko's been kidnapped.  The same day, an intruder is caught on the base. Is it coincidence, or is this new girl part of the plot?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing related to Transformers or any of their respective products and/or series'. This is for fun, just to be enjoyed, and so I repeat, I own nothing.**_

_**Thanks!**_

Miko was pretty pleased with herself. She had found a way to string a confetti cannon over every hallway, and when the string was pulled every inch of the floor would be confetti-atized while at the same time rock music blared over the intercom. Yeah, she was pretty happy. Smiling, she waited oh so patiently for class to get out. She was supposed to be in history class, but that was just so boring! Besides, she had a prank to pull. Miko waited patiently for the bring! of the bell and everyone's escape into freedom. She waited calmly, biding her time, until the bell suddenly rang out and students poured out into the desolate with excitement in their steps. The best part of Miko's prank was she couldn't be punished for it, the last bell meant summer break, which meant school was out and she wasn't technically doing it during school hours. She was home free. With a simple tug of the string, the cannons burst and metal music blared. Everyone cheered, it was summer after all, but only one voice was raised against her.

"Miko!"

"Ah, scrap." She muttered, and started running away from the principal of Jasper High.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

"That was the most blatant act of rebellion I have ever seen from you, Miss Nakadai. I could tolerate the fish cake you sent me, the time you rescheduled all the classes, showed you could actually use a computer for once, even when you scared off the superintendent and my bonus check, but _this_? I wanted to go home when that bell rang, it wasn't just a liberation for you students, Miss Nakadai, I had my hopes sitting on that bell as well, but now I have to stay and supervise clean up, and find a way to get this racket off the sound system!" It was true, this was her little stunt had been her best yet. She had actually pass worded the intercom, which was a miracle in itself, so only her personal password would turn off the rock music that was still playing an hour after school had let out. Sighing and turning to look out the window, Miko glimpsed a Jeep sitting idle in the parking lot, waiting.

"So can I go now?"

"No, Miss Nakadai. Your last detention for this year will be cleaning up the school from your latest creative decoration."

"What?" Miko exploded. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I certainly am. Now, get cleaning." He smiled as he handed the devious girl a broom. "Oh, and if I find a single confetti piece you will start all over again." _He was just so cheerful._ Miko grumbled. _Thinks he finally won._ She thought as she started sweeping. The principal stood leaning against a wall, watching Miko's movements with a smug expression. He had finally won.

0)0)0)0)0)0

Miko took her backpack out of her locker with a glare on her face. It had taken her a few hours to put the school back in order, _and_ the principal had made her turn the music off.

"Good bye, Miss Nakadai." The principal called as she passed him. "See you next year."

"I hope not." She grumbled as she decided to take a side entrance out of the school building. Usually, she just went straight to Bulk to vent, but this time she wanted to walk it off her instead of having Bulk listen to her vent. Taking the long way to the parking lot was her only option, and she was perfectly fine with that. _Stupid_ _principals, think they know everything. I'll show him next year. _Miko's thoughts stalled when she heard someone call her name, and her head snapped up to find a figure hidden in a shadow.

"Hello Miko."

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0

Bulk was getting bored. Apparently, Miko had gotten herself another detention, and now she was serving the time for her crime. He didn't get that girl sometimes, why risk it if you'd be getting caught anyway? Heaving a sigh, Bulkhead sat waiting. It wasn't long before a scream echoed over the school grounds and Bulk gasped shocked.

It was Miko's voice.

He'd know it anywhere, and he raced toward her disappearing voice. Beside the school was one lone pink laced boot, flopped over on the ground.

"Miko." He whispered, reaching out to grab the shoe. Shocked, he raced back to the base only to find the 'bots and humans circled around a girl with curly blond hair and bright crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a long sea blue dress, and she was smiling sheepishly at the 'bots from a tanned face and white teeth. She looked down at her shoes and then up when she heard Bulkhead approach.

"Hi Bulkhead." She said with a small voice.


	2. The Human

"Who's she?" Bulkhead rumbled as he looked down at the human.

"An intruder." Ratchet grumbled. "She's been living in the base ever since we moved here! She knows all about us, every little escapade, she knows all about the children as well."

"How'd you get in here? The base is virtually impossible to gain access to." Raph asked stepping toward the blond.

"Yes, I would like to know that too, young one." Ratchet agreed crossing his large metal arms over his chest.

"Well, my guardians left me here. They were the ones who got me in, I wouldn't have known how to get here otherwise. Um, where's Miko?" The blond asked curiously as she saw only two humans around her.

"Ah yes, our other human friend. Bulkhead, where is she?" Optimus asked calmly, watching the new human's movement with a scrutinizing expression.

"That was what I came to tell you!" Bulk rushed in shock. "She's been kidnapped, Optimus."

"What?" Arcee asked surprised.

"What do you mean, 'kidnapped'?" Jack asked shocked.

"How is it possible? You were supposed to protect her Bulkhead!" Ratchet added in. Bumblebee let off a series of beeps and clicks, and the blond turned to him with a nod.

"Yep, weird things seem to happen around here don't they? And really, who'd want to kidnap _Miko_? She'd talk her captors to death!" The girl laughed.

"You understand Bee?" Raph asked in astonishment.

"Of course, it's just as plain as day." The blond replied with patronizing smile.

"Who _are_ you?" Jack demanded and the girl shrugged as she seemed to draw in upon herself.

"Nobody important." She murmured.

"It is fine, young one. My friend simply wishes to know your name." Optimus cut in gently, and the blond girl turned to Optimus with a shy smile.

"I'm Mitzi. I haven't seen a Prime in a long time, and I bet Primus is proud of you." Mitzi smiled as she looked at the bot before her.

"Optimus, what are we going to do about Miko? We have to get her back!" Bulkhead broke in desperately.

"We will find and retrieve her. Ratchet, begin a search on the computer. She can't have gotten far, and I have a feeling the Decepticons are behind this." Optimus decided, and the elder bot hurried to check for any signal of Miko Nakadai.

"Miko's missing?" Mitzi asked quietly, twisting her necklace between her fingers. It was two blue hearts, joined by their sides, on a simple silver chain. "This isn't good."

"Miko's probably just gone off on one of her escapades if you ask me." Ratchet replied with a resigned sigh. "It seems I'm always trying to locate that girl, but she never stays in one place long enough." He grumbled as his fingers flew over the keys quickly.

"I heard her scream, Ratchet. This isn't one of her disappearing acts." Bulk said shaking his head.

"Please tell me it isn't coming true." Mitzi whispered slowly, closing her eyes as she held her necklace in her hand.

"What kid? What isn't coming true?" Arcee snapped, facing the intruder with narrowed eyes. Arcee wasn't happy to have been made a fool of by the simple blond human. This girl managing to survive on the base for as long as she had was a miracle, and Arcee was fuming over the fact the little human had been able to avoid detection for such a long time. It was almost impossible! And yet, one little Mitzi whatever-her-last-name-was had been living right under their noses.

"It-It can't be. It's not important." Mitzi replied quickly, but her doubting eyes gave away her concern.

"What do you know, Mitzi?" Optimus asked gently, his calming warm voice easing the groups tension easily. "It is alright, but you must tell us."

"'A young one missing, a group in panic. Far from home, and yet battles rage. Strong and wise, one side lead by Prime. One side black, lead by child of Unicron. Black rejected, Wise in control, their universal acknowledgers keeping and sending off. And yet the median is left off, and in a huff the Middle Queen will rise. Strife and longing, the prophecy begins. The Forgotten One, she plays and gains. The Middle Queen left to us this Forgotten Prophecy, she will return, and to begin her return a child thus stolen shall give tale of her arrival.'" Mitzi wispered in recitation, quoting exactly a script long forgotten.

"That sounds like a prophecy from a Cybertronian Prophet." Ratchet murmured in shock.

"It is, sir. The Forgotten Prophecy of Middaia. It is beinning."


	3. Mitzi's untold prophecy

"Middia? She's just a story told to young sparklings." Ratchet told the blond gruffly, brushing off her recitation with a shrug.

"Yeah, we were all told it when we were sparks. My elders taught me it, before all the chaos broke out." Arcee agreed crossing her arms.

"Middia was a simple myth, young Mitzi. I highly doubt her existence." Optimus rumbled, and Mitzi sighed.

"Um, who's Middia?" Raph asked hesitantly.

"A fairy tale Raph." Arcee snorted, and Mitzi went back to twirling her double heart necklace.

"Mitzi?" Jack asked turning to the intruder. "You wanna explain?"

"Sure, but if your friends don't believe me, then you won't ever get Miko back."

"Maybe she's on to something Optimus." Bulkhead said quickly, and Mitzi nodded her head with a smile. Taking a seat on a table, she crossed her legs carefully and let her necklace drop back down onto her skin with a slight thump.

"How do you explain an apparent fable?" Mitzi mused thoughtfully, looking from optics to eyes with obvious sarcasm. If the Autobots believed Mitzi's prophecy or not, it would be on their conscience to the end of time anyway. "In the beginning there were three. For good, Primus stood always. A beacon of hope and light in an otherwise desperate universe, Primus was always counted upon for guidance. For the darkness stood Unicron, a black void of despair and contempt. Unicron simply embodied evil, but you all already knew that. There was a third between the two powers, an in between. She was born to be an intermediate between the two, to solve wars before the two broke out in disagreement. She was a deciding factor among the two because a decision is never made by only two parties, there must always be a third so a decisive decision can be decided. This third, the only feminine power among the three, was Middia. Middia was a floating power, she took Primus's side on occasion when she decided to take his position, and in other times she took Unicron's position. Over time as the two sides grew so horrible that war had to be formed, Middia began to vanish from the histories. She left one simple prophecy to an oracle on Cybertron, the one I recited. Over time, her last prophecy of her return was decided a myth, a simple story, and in bedtime tales simply became The Lost Prophecy, not even that in most cases."

Taking a breath, the blond intruder looked at each in turn before continuing. "Middia never completely disappeared off the radar, she played an important part among the Primes and Decepticons. She helped Primus establish connection to the first Primes, and she helped Unicron take root in evil Cybertronian hearts. She was also the reason the Matrix of Leadership was established, and the two others that she had forged for the Primes. She was an invisible symbol on both sides, and made sure that someone always knew of her existence so something could be done to protect the masses. Her prophecy is beginning, she took Miko, and now her prophecy is going to continue."

"So, we're up against an original power, great." Arcee muttered.

"Child, how do you know anything about this? How does a mere human know of Cybertronian lore?" Ratchet demanded suspiciously, curiously.

"My guardians made me memorize it when I was little. It was my bedtime story when I was young, it was a basis for my schooling." Mitzi replied with a shy shrug.

"Who are your guardians? What happened to your parents?" Jack asked as approached the new girl.

"I don't remember my parents very much, my guardians have been all I have ever known. But they told me if Middia was ever to rise in their absence, I had to call them back, and they would need the Primes to bring back peace." Mitzi explained as she looked up at Optimus with a smile.

"I am the last of my kind, Mitzi. I am the last Cybertronian Prime, my power alone will have to be sufficient." Optimus replied as he seemed to draw himself up to his full height. As the other Autobots and the other two humans nodded their heads at their leader, The last great Cybertronian Prime, Mitzi's face colored in confusion.

"No, you're not the last." Mitzi exclaimed in surprise. "Middia is reduced by 3, always 3. She was to be overcome by 3 Primes, each given a gift by either of her brothers Primus or Unicron. What do you mean you're the last?" Mitzi asked in astonishment.

"I am the last of the Primes, Mitzi. I have long since been the remainder of my class, the only one left to control the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus replied slightly confused. He was the last, as sad as it was, but that was all there was to it.

"No," Mitzi laughed nervously. "My guardians aren't gone yet, are they? There's 3 Primes left, and I don't think they would like to hear you calling them dead."

"What do you mean, young one?" Ratchet murmured softly, focusing his optics on the unusual human. "Are you saying your guardians are Primes? But that's impossible! I would have picked up their spark signals, you must be mistaken. We are the only Autobots on Earth, child."

"You don't seem to believe anything I say!" Mitzi exclaimed hurt, and as her eyes grew bright through unshed tears they watched her take her heart necklace in hand. "If you won't believe me, then you gotta believe _them_!" In astonishment they watched as Mitzi took the hearts in her hand and cracked the two hearts down the middle. Blue light erupted from the broken stones, and in a flash the rocks were zooming out of her hand. The ground shook as Mitzi let out one tear, and then the rumble of Earth stopped suddenly. The tear dripped off Mitzi's cheek as a smile emerged on her face. "They're coming."

~(0)~

Underneath the Earth, miles below in the darkest part of the sea, a large creature suddenly moved. Optics of blue burst open in apprehension, and her spark began to hum again.

~(0)~

In the dark lava of a volcano, somehow unscathed by the blistering heat, an even bigger creature turned on its side. Optics of mixed black and purple flashed open, and a groan was heard in the volcano's heart as the huge beast began to move.

~(0)~

Back in the base, Mitzi let out another smile as she felt something great stir.

"They are coming."


	4. Mitzi's Guardians

"What did you do?" Jack demanded shocked as the tremors died down.

"Proved that your Prime isn't the last, there's never only 1 left. That's-that's just not right!" Mitzi replied with a cry.

"You said 'They are coming.' Who's coming Mitzi?" Raph asked gently.

"My guardians, they can fix everything. Well, here at least. It's gonna be blood and scrap getting Miko back." Mitzi mused thoughtfully.

"Whatever she's summoned, Ratchet pull up the defenses. With that kind of power in a child's hands we should expect the worst." Optimus decided quickly, and Mitzi rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Pulling up the defenses." Ratchet repeated obediently, and the base's defensive program began immediately. Barriers were pulled up, the doors, hatches, and windows were shut down, and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead readied their weapons just in case.

"You honestly expect my guardians to be evil? Please." Mitzi snorted. "They're gentle kittens, well large, metal, robotic kittens, but they wouldn't hurt you guys! And don't try to kill them, they don't take that to well."

"Who doesn't take what to well?" A new voice asked curiously. "And did someone call us evil? Sheesh, I know I was underwater for a while, but evil? Come on." The group turned with weapons drawn to find two new robots standing by the ground bridge. One, a femme, was tall and slim like Arcee, only this bot had pure white plates and didn't have a spike on her face mask. Bright blue optics stared at the group curiously, and a smile was on her robotic face. Standing with a hand on her hip, she turned toward the second intruder beside her. "I don't think they like us, do you?" The femme asked with a laugh, and the second bot stood stoically silent. Taller than the femme, broad shoulder with a stiffness the whole base could see, and dark black purple eyes was the second intruder. He was all black, a striking characteristic against his companion's white. He stood as immovable as Optimus, and had a grimace perpetually on his face.

"We just met them." Was the dark bot's reply.

"May! Crit!" Mitzi exclaimed joyfully and ran toward the newcomers.

"Mitzi my dear!" The white bot exclaimed, and reached her long arm down so the human could climb up and hug the bot around her neck. "My young one! How have you been? I am so sorry for leaving you here, but you were safe, I could trust those of my race. Oh, how you've grown! My little Mitzi." The white bot murmured, cooing affectionately over the little human. The black bot gave a cough, and with a laugh Mitzi released the white bot and jumped into the black transformer's outstretched hand.

"Ah, Z. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The black bot laughed, and his grimace turned into an affectionate smile.

"Only a few _months_!" Mitzi laughed with a sarcastic snap.

"You managed perfectly fine, I told you so before we left." The black bot replied with a chuckle.

"How do you think I felt having to stay here all alone? You made sure the bots wouldn't find me, and May told me to stay out of sight anyway. I was bored."

"I do not mean to be blunt, but who are you?" Optimus asked, cutting into the reunion effectively.

"I'm not, who _are _you? How'd you get in here?" Ratchet demanded, barreling into the conversation. "I had this place on lock down, it was impossible for anyone to get in or out!"

"I told you he'd be difficult." Mitzi sighed with a knowing smirk.

"Hello Ratchet. Please excuse our abruptness, we didn't mean to be so offensive. We haven't even been properly introduced either, have we?" The white bot began with a hospitable smile.

"No, we haven't." Ratchet grumbled, still miffed that these two huge Cybertronians before him had been able to sneak into _his_ base and leave a human child undetected, and not once now, but _twice_.

"Apologies, I am Aramayus _(Air ah may us)_ and this is my companion Critius." She smiled, gesturing to the black bot beside her. "You have met our dear little one Mitzi, our ward and daughter for all intensive purposes. I am sorry for leaving her here, but the timing was unfortunate and we had no one else to rely upon, knowing or not. But, now is not the time to worry about that. Mitzi called us back because Middia is back I presume?"

"That can wait." Arcee snapped.

"No it can't, we have to get Miko back!" Bulkhead demanded.

"I doubt the human is being tortured brother." Aramayus said gently. "I would like to hear her question."

"How do you leave a human child inside an Autobot base, and no one notices? I have my senses checked every month, I would have noticed her! She kinda obvious, human in a base controlled by Autobots. I should've seen her once!" Arcee exploded angrily, and Critius allowed a tiny smug smile to come upon his features.

"That was the fun part." He said simply, and Aramayus whacked his arm.

"Crit, you rewired their circuits, be proud for once!" She laughed.

"He rewired our circuits? Impossible!" Ratchet replied shocked. "I would have known that when I checked their spark readings, their vitals, that is simply impossible!"

"Crit's done a lot of things harder than a simple rewire." Aramayus said proudly.

"Aramayus, how did he do it? I am not made a fool more than once." Ratchet implored curiously.

"Oh, just call me May. Or Ara, my little Mitzi calls me May but Crit here always calls me Ara for some dumb reason." Aramayus replied brushing off the question.

"Um, Ara, how is it possible? I would have noticed something was off if my comrades circuits were rewired." Ratchet asked in confusion.

"You'd have to ask Crit, he's the genius in the family." Ara replied breezily, and reached out to take Mitzi off her companion's shoulder and slowly lower her to the ground. Ratchet eagerly turned to Critius to find out the answers alluding him.

"I waited until the Autobot was in stasis." Critius finally replied slowly. "I went in, rewired, and then created a blind spot. I did this to each in turn, but I allowed the spot to be temporary in case Z was ever in need of help."

"Blind spot?" Bulkhead asked confused. He had a blind spot? Since when? He could still see everything clearly right? How did a Cybertronian as big as Critius get in and rewire his circuits undetected?

"I simply created a void where Z was concerned. It isn't as hard as you think, a simple rewiring job. How do I explain this phenomena? It would be like switching colors in your mind, red is suddenly blue or green white. But instead of switching already understood ideas, I created a void. It is still unnatural in many ideas of the term, but I made it so that Z couldn't be seen by any of you Autobots. You could hear her if you listened hard enough, but Z can be quite discrete where many things are concerned. The real trick was keeping your humans from finding her." Critius rumbled, smiling in remembrance of the complicated procedure.

"It's not possible." Arcee finally decided.

"And yet Mitzi was undetected for such a long time. Right under your nose this whole time, doesn't that make you angry?" Ara laughed lightly, smiling at the other femme.

"Quite." The blue bot replied tight lipped.

"How could you keep us from seeing her? You can't rewire our brains." Raph asked stepping toward the black bot carefully.

"That was her doing." Critius replied slowly gesturing to the white bot at his side.

"I hit them over the head." She laughed.

"You did _what_?" The Autobots exploded.

"You could have fractured their heads! Their skulls aren't as durable as ours, you have to be careful with them!" Ratchet yelled.

"You could have _killed_ my partner you idiot!" Arcee shouted in rage.

"What were you thinking?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I will not stand for this." Optimus rumbled angrily, and Bumblebee let loose a series of beeps and Raph turned to him shocked.

"Bee, that's mean!" He told his Autobot shocked.

"Geez Arcee, can you try to be subtle?" Jack asked quietly.

"No, Jack. I am not having some idiotic, thinks she's somebody, low life Cybertronian hurting you! Not her, not nobody." Arcee replied hotly.

"I didn't know you cared that much." Jack smiled, secretly glad his partner truly cared about him more than he had known. Jack was pretty sure he was almost on the same level as Cliff Jumper and Tailgate had been.

"I lived with a human her whole life long, I do know the appropriate amount of energy to fuel a tap of a mortal cranium you know." Ara huffed, and on the ground Mitzi rolled her eyes. "I gave enough to knock your human friends out, and then I controlled them through their subconscious. Such a fickle art, I ended up just using the Star to make them not notice."

"You hit them for nothing?" Arcee demanded, and Jack was pretty sure his partner was going to start a fight soon.

"Hey Arcee, remember how we were working on your anger issues?" He asked quickly.

"What?" Arcee broke off confused, facing her human with a look of exasperation.

"So, that explains how you got us all to ignore the obvious human in the room, but how did you gain access to the base? Defenses are always up, and I am always monitoring the screens and security feeds." Ratchet asked, bringing back the obvious issue of his incompetence in regards to the break in.

"Usual way, scrambled the feed, used the Apex of Control to get you into stasis, and basically walked right in." Ara laughed, and noticed Mitzi let out a yawn. "Oh my Mitzi, it's time to go to bed now. Off to bed, I know you stashed your bedroom somewhere around here."

"But I wanna-"

"No buts dearest, let the adults talk now. Jack, Raph, make sure Mitzi gets in bed? Thanks." Ara smiled, and waved her ward off to bed, wherever the hidden room was.

"Night Z." Critius murmured, gently calling out to his ward.

"Night Crit, see ya in the morning." She yawned. "Where did the time go? I was sure it was afternoon a minute ago."

"The Apex, Z. We sped up the day, just like we used to do before your birthday." Crit replied, and Mitzi laughed tiredly.

"Oh yeah, pretty powerful thing. Night." She called out, and the two confused boys followed after the drifting girl.

"What did you mean by the Apex or the Star?" Optimus asked, coming to stand in front of the two new comers.

"As a Prime, you were gifted with the Matrix." Ara began.

"The Matrix of Leadership." Bulkhead murmured quietly.

"Not just Leadership, the Matrix also is of Wisdom, but most have forgotten that part of the Matrix's power. I was presented with the Apex of Control, my comrade the Star of Power. Not exactly the best idea, but I believe that is why we were graced with Mitzi to hold his lust for power in check."

"What are you getting at?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"I am Aramayus Prime." The white bot began boldly with a small smile.

"I am Critius Dark Prime." The black finished quietly.

"What?" The Autobots exploded.

"Told you they wouldn't believe us." Ara shrugged.


	5. Stories of Mitzi

Walking down the corridor with the unusual blond in the lead, Jack and Raph listened to Mitzi's humming.

"So you've really lived here?" Raph finally asked as Mitzi stopped in front of a wall.

"Mm hmm, yep. It was boring most of the time, I had to stay pretty quiet so I wouldn't be heard. Give me a second." She asked them, and pulling a beret out of her hair started slowly unscrewing four bolts that kept a section of wall steady. Carefully pushing the wall aside she stepped through and motioned the two boys in. Closing the wall behind her, the trio were encompassed in darkness. "Oh yeah, light please." Mitzi called out, and bulbs hanging over them clicked on as Mitzi turned to screw the bolts back in from the opposite side. "Crit helped me with this. The wall is slidable, not one of those that can be taken off so all I have to do is unscrew, slide, step through, and rescrew. Not to complicated right?" Mitzi smiled as she started walking down the hallway behind the wall.

"Where's your room?" Raph asked as he followed the once again humming blond.

"Oh, down the hall aways. There's a lot of room back here, and besides my room I have other rooms to play and hang out in. I'd get pretty bored if it was simply my room back here." The girl replied with a laugh, and after a minute of walking stopped to slide a wall aside. "The wall back there is the one in the real hall, but this section is unknown to any of your friends. Crit and May helped me make it, and this is my room. Light please." Mitzi called out again, and the room burst into brightness. A large silver bed took dominance in the corner, a simple little red vanity table across the room, a gold bar hanging from the ceiling with hangers of clothes split the room in half, a green table and chair piled with books in an odd script, and the room itself was awash in shades of blue. "This is my room, sorry it's such a mess." Mitzi chuckled as she ran her fingers down the wall of clothes, stopping to pull out a pair of pajama shorts and a pink top.

"We'll wait in the hall." Jack told her as they stepped out to let her change.

"You can come back in." Mitzi finally called and the boys stepped back in as Mitzi was pulling her locks into a pony tail. "Before I hit the hay, do you two have any questions? I probably would be swamped with questions if we swapped places."

"How is it possible you understand Bee? I'm the only human on the base that can." Raph spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh, that." Mitzi sighed. "That actually would take some time to cover. Um, grab a chair or sit on the bed if you want. This is sorta my story, so it might take a while."

"We have time." Jack replied gently.

"Well, I don't remember the beginning. I was just a baby back then, so I'm not sure if it matters when my guardians found me." Mitzi began slowly, a small smile on her face as she sat down on the bed. Jack dragged over a chair, and Raph made himself comfortable on the ground. "All I know I remember is this, Crit and May have been with me forever. We're a family, as dysfunctional as we are. When I was little and still learning how to talk, Crit and May would converse in clicks and beeps because really, that was how they always talked to each other. So, the whole speech learning thing threw me for a loop, because when I was little my first words were in Cybertronian. It wasn't until later that they taught me English, so my first language was a stem off of Cybertronian." Mitzi explained with a shrug. "English is my second language, Raph, and don't I speak it great?" She laughed with a gleeful smile.

"You can speak that nonsense?" Jack asked surprised.

"Of course." Mitzi replied matter of factly.

"So can you read it too?" Raph asked eagerly.

"Duh, I learned how to read Cybertronian first too. I might appear human, but I'm rooted in the Cybertronian customs. I can speak different dialects of it, read it, and I know the all the customary rituals and customs of the race.

"Cool!" Raph exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, right?" Mitzi laughed in reply.

"So, you're practically Cybertronian, but how did you end up in those 'bots care?" Jack asked carefully. He wasn't sure how or why, but he felt something off about this Mitzi.

"I'm honestly not sure. May never told me, she said she would explain everything when I was older. I'm still waiting." Mitzi sighed sadly. "I know I look human, so I have to be human, right? And humans are born from human parents, so I have to have parents. But who they are or where they are, I just don't know. May and Crit are all I've ever known. They were my parents when I had none, they took care of me when I got sick, they tucked me in at night, they read me stories. Cybertronian stories, actually, but they were bedtime stories all the same. Crit and May have always protected me, they taught me everything I needed to know. The core subjects like kids my age were supposed to learn, and all the survival methods just in case. Crit also taught me Cybertronian subjects, just so he could pass along the knowledge I guess. But oh well, now I know a lot of stuff." Mitzi let out a yawn, and let herself recline on the bed.

"What was it like? Living with the 'bots? I bet it wasn't ever boring." Raph asked curious.

"Nope, but sometimes yeah." Mitzi replied cryptically as she sat back up. "To you, I guess it would sound like fun, but to me that was regular life. Getting up, avoiding getting killed every other day, living life on the run most of the time, traveling all over the world, that was part of the day in and day out for me."

"I bet it was fun." Raph finally smiled.

"Mitzi, you told us that prophecy about Middia, but what does Miko have to do with anything? Why was it her that was taken?" Jack finally asked after a moment.

"Middia could have chosen whoever she wished, she just decided upon Miko for some reason. I actually think Miko is having a fun." Mitzi replied easily.

"How could you think that? She was abducted!" Jack demanded.

"This is Miko we're talking about, I'm sure she thinks this is a grand adventure."

"You're probably right." The boys agreed after a moment.

"I usually am. You might want to get going soon, your parents are probably getting worried Raph." Mitzi said, sliding off the bed and grabbing her beret. "Let's get you back to the 'bots." Leading them out of her room, Mitzi led them back to the real hall. "See you later, I'm bushed." Mitzi yawned, and shut the boys out of her unusual domain.

"Well, I think today qualifies as the most unusual yet." Raph commented as they headed back toward their friends.

"You think? I know." Jack replied with a shake of his head.


	6. Explanations from the other Primes

"A Prime? Impossible!" Ratchet stuttered in astonishment.

"To my knowledge I was the last of the Primes. When were you chosen? Why did I not know?" Optimus asked amiably in slight surprise.

"Our appointment as Prime's were hidden from most history books. I was chosen in secret, and Unicron appointed Crit as a Dark Prime during a time of chaos." Ara explained simply with her breezy smile.

"A Dark Prime? What's that?" Arcee demanded, loading her weapons silently. "Doesn't that mean you're a Decepticon?"

"To be frank, yes." Critius replied easily.

"A Decepticon, in our base? Get him out!" Ratchet ordered as a mad anger descended on him.

"It's not like that... Well yeah, it is, but there's more to the story, if you'd just let me tell you! Besides, the faster we get these preliminaries out of the way the faster we find your dear Miko." Ara said, defending the black bot as she dangled the idea of getting their human back in the 'bots faces.

"We will hear you out." Optimus finally decided.

"Optimus, he's a con! We can't have him in here!" Bulkhead argued, and Bumblebee added angry beeps and clicks to the mix.

"We must hear them out, my comrades. I am- I am interested." Optimus replied, an unusual curiosity seizing hold of him. For so long, he had been the last of the Prime's, burdened with the wisdom that had been imparted unto him and the Matrix now residing in his core. To not be alone, that was his great weakness. He could soldier on as he knew how, but to be truly alone, that frightened him more than he was willing to admit to most.

"Thanks, Optimus." Ara replied gratefully. "As I told you, I am a Prime. Graced by one of the original powers to wield an immense power, I now control the Appex of Control, my comrade the Star of Power. But unlike you, I wasn't chosen by Primus. I am Prime, but my being chosen to carry the burden of power I suspect you know greatly of was given to me by Middia herself. The Middle Power created the Prophecy of her return, and she passed it onto me so I would know the signs of her re arrival. She was bored when she created the Prophecy, and decided to see what a combined power of hers and her brothers could do when joined. It didn't take much to persuade her brothers to agree. Primus had already created Primes, and Unicron liked the idea. So in agreement with each other, they seeked out the best in their domains. Primus was greatly pleased by you, Optimus, and after a search Unicron was extremely pleased by Critius here. Critius and I were chosen in secret, given our gifts in silence, and shipped out so one day we could join up as Middia had decided long ago. I am a Prime like you, Optimus, but my power comes from a different power source."

"I am a Dark Prime, a Prime as well but of blacker origins. As Ara said, we were chosen in secret, and only a handful of Cybertronians knew about what had taken place. Middia had an ulterior motive, not just boredom, but she wanted to make sure someone of each race continued on after Cybertron's demise."

"Wait, this Middia _knew_ Cybertron was going to be destroyed? Why didn't she stop it?" Bulkhead demanded in shock.

"She saw two paths, she followed a different road than expected." Ara replied with a sigh. "I miss our world too, Bulkhead, but I took the hand Fate gave me and continued on."

"So does that sorta explain what you were asking, Optimus?" Critius asked bringing the topic back to its point of origin.

"Not completely, but it is sufficient for the present." Optimus replied, his curiosity only slightly quenched.

"Primes, Dark Primes, what does Middia expect you to do?" Arcee asked after a slight pause. "What does she want anyway?"

"Honestly? She wants a thrill, she was the most mortal in view point to start with, so she simply wants an excitement. She had three appointed, and together we will bring her down or easily she will knock us away. If we win, we get the prize back: Miko. If we lose, Middia keeps Miko forever. Simple, right?" Ara replied.

"What is this Middia trying to do? What's the point?" Arcee asked in shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine, and I met her." Ara shrugged.

"What must we do to retrieve Miko?" Optimus asked finally as Jack and Raf entered the room.

"We're getting Miko back?" Raf asked surprised. "How? When?"

"You will be taken home, Raf, you as well, Jack. Your parents are probably getting worried. Bumblebee, Arcee, get the children home." Optimus ordered.

"Yes, Optimus." Arcee nodded and Bee gave a click in submission as they transformed.

"Wait, we can't go now! If you're going to get Miko, then we're coming too." Raf rebutted determinedly.

"No, you must return home, we _will _get Miko back, but you two must go home. Arcee, Bumblebee." He nodded and the two vehicles drove forward and the two got sullenly in or on their rides. "We will get Miko back, I do not want you to worry." Optimus told them firmly and the two Autobots rolled out.

"We _will_ get her back, right Optimus?" Bulkhead asked softly, and the leader turned toward his subordinate slowly.

"I am not fully sure, but we will not give up."

"Great, then tomorrow morning we roll out." Ara smiled and she left dragging Critius with her into the system of hallways in pursuit of a sleeping Mitzi.

"Tomorrow?" Bulkhead asked dubiously.

"They know what to do, they have been trained, my friend. They know what is best." Optimus replied, almost needing to defend his fellow Prime from anything or anyone.

"I hope so, because I'm not sure."


	7. Let's go find Middia

The morning rose to determined faces. The Autobots in grim determination of the coming battle with Unicron and Primus's sister, an original with an unusually hidden history. The other two, the unknown Primes, were waiting with jittery hesitance. Today was the day, _the_ day. They were going to reclaim their human friend, ward off a Power so vast it was neither good nor evil, and kick her off their planet. Not to hard, right?

"It is time, lead the way my friends." Optimus finally commanded, and Ara smiled a patient smile in reply.

"Course. Mitz, time to go!" She called out and the little human ran into the room and up onto Critius's shoulder.

"She can't come, she'll get killed!" Arcee protested immediately.

"Let her be." Ara replied with a snap.

"She's human if you haven't noticed, any con out there could crush her without a thought." Bulkhead added in uneasily. A little human coming into battle with them? Ara was either the dummies bot on planet earth, or something was going on he didn't know about. Ara scoffed in response to Bulkhead's worry.

"Well let's see, I've been with her all her mortal life, she looks human so I'm gonna guess she's human. No duh, ya dummy! She has been in my care her human life, I know what kinds of situations to put her in or not. Why don't you trust me? Did something bad happen when you were a sparkling? Something that made you think you couldn't ever trust anyone, ever?" Ara demanded, a smirk quirking itself on her cold metal lips.

"He meant nothing by his remark, Aramayus." Optimus spoke in. "He is simply questioning the idea of bringing your mortal friend into combat with us."

"I will be the judge of Mitzi's well fare, alright?" Ara replied hotly.

"Ara, calm yourself. This isn't war, just a simple debate." Critius broke in.

"May, you know me better than the 'bots do, don't worry about it." Mitzi replied from atop Critius's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Ara smiled.

"Let's roll out." Optimus replied solemnly.

"What are the coordinates?" Ratchet asked as the white femme approached him.

"Let me, it'll be easier." Ara replied, budging into Ratchet's spot at the controls. "We're going to find Middia, but only we 3 Primes will be able to defeat her. Primus wanted a back up plan, just in case. He told his sister all of the Prime's company must journey with them, so Ratchet, you're coming too." Ara called over her shoulder as she typed a series of buttons in quick succession of each other. The ground bridge slowly came to life, the coordinates locked in. "Crit, ya think..?" Ara asked hesitantly as she stood beside her black comrade.

"We must." Critius replied calmly.

"But..." Ara trailed off quietly.

"There is no backing out, it is decided." Mitzi spoke up ominously. "It has been decided, chosen long ago. There is no other way for you."

"What is she talking about?" Arcee demanded, and the blond child swiveled her head in the blue 'bot's direction.

"Quiet, do not speak." Mitzi replied with a steely voice, and surprisingly Arcee shut up.

"It is time." Ara declared as the portal glowed brighter than it ever had.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus said boldly, and with the two other Primes by his side they entered the portal with the rest of the company in tow. The light burned their optics and eyes, and the 'bots had to lower their eyes or glare into the brightness to avoid to much pain. The light glowed and burned them, and then it melted away and the 'bots found themselves in a large metal room. The room was huge by Cybertronian standards, making even the great Optimus Prime feel tiny in comparison. The walls were colored in dark colors on the left hand side of the room, and light colors on the right. The middle of the room was a blend of dark and light, the middle ground between good and evil. Three large thrones took up prominence at the back of the room, one large and twisting in ominous ways, one large and with soothing swirls and calming designs, and the last in between the two, designed half and half of the other thrones it resided by. Mitzi slipped down from her guardian's arm and looked about the room with a serene smile.

"Where are we?" Bulkhead murmured carefully. The others looked about them carefully, it was a no duh what this place was: A throne room for Unicron, Primus, and Middia.

They were in the Original Powers Palace.

Without a word, the Autobots quietly drew their weapons, expecting the unexpected.

"Oh, put your weapons up. You don't need them yet." Mitzi told the group as she walked toward the thrones.

"Come back here!" Arcee hissed, and Bumblebee agree with a beep.

"I'm fine." Mitzi replied easily, walking about the throne with a giggle. The tiny human couldn't even see the top of the throne chair it was so big! A hallway appeared in the wall behind Middia's throne and without a word Mitzi rushed through it, the door closing with a soft thud behind her.

"Mitzi!" The Autobots shouted in horror, rushing to try to force the door open. The frame itself was gone, their was no way of getting Mitzi back.

"Maybe we can ram the wall, maybe we can break through!" Arcee suggested, but Optimus shook his head.

"I doubt that is a wise idea." Optimus murmured, turning back to see Critius and Aramayus hadn't moved from their spots in the throne hall.

"That it is." A voice laughed, and another entry way opened up from the other end of the hall. A bot so huge it had to be a miniature version of Unicron was entering the room. Decorated in colors of dark blue, black, light rosy red, swirls of orange and yellow, and a spot of pink around her helmet pointed to her difference from the other bots in the room. The bot's optics were different from the others, one was blue while the other was purple. The bot stood tall, a laugh on her face. "And it is best you don't try it."

"Lady Middia." Critius and Aramayus murmured, bowing before the femme. 


	8. Middia's Fun

"_Lady_ Middia?" Bulkhead demanded as the other 2 Primes rose. Middia laughed lightly as she watched the black and white Cybertronians stand on their feet.

"At least some know respect for their elders." Middia chuckled. "And yes Bulkhead, it's _Lady_ Middia."

"We have come for Miko, return her to us!" Optimus decided to shout, steering the topic to the reason they were there.

"Oh, you always are ruining things, Optimus." Middia pouted, but then she brightened as she glided forward to take a seat upon the middle throne. "But onto business. I'm guessing you know my little prophecy?" The Autobots nodded gravely. "Then you know 3 Primes must defeat me, only they can. Ah Aramayus, it has been quite a while hasn't it? My chosen hero, and Critius ordered into position by Brother Unicron. I have not seen you in some time, you have grown. And my pesky goodie two shoes brother's chosen Optimus Prime, welcome to my home Prime."

"It is on uncertain ground I come before you, Lady Middia." Optimus replied respectively. "I will battle for my friend Miko, but if I win I also get Mitzi back. I know you have her here hidden somewhere, agree to release her." Optimus negotiated, and Middia burst out laughing.

"Oh no, no, no. That won't do, dear. Mitzi will be staying with me. She has to." Middia replied from her place at the throne.

"We won't leave without her!" Arcee said hotly. "Aren't you going to say something? They have your human Ara! What are you gonna do about it Critius?"

"They will do nothing, they are under my control."

"What do you mean 'under your control'?" Arcee demanded, but Middia just shook her head and ignored the question.

"Let me ask you something, do you honestly believe that a little human being such as Mitzi could have lived at your base without detection for so long a time? Honestly?" Middia asked with a secretive smile.

"I always had my doubts." Ratchet murmured quietly. Middia simply smiled in reply.

"Oh, don't you always?" She laughed, and waved her hand to the wall behind them. Turning, the Autobots watched as the wall was suddenly inscribed with a long paragraph in Cybertronian script. "My prophecy, isn't it something? It took me a while, but I was pretty bored that day anyway. In it is all you'll need to know, and you'll need to learn some things to survive." Bumblebee let out a series of curious beeps and clicks. "Oh, you didn't think you were going to show up in my home and automatically participate in an all out battle did you?"

"Um, yeah." Arcee replied.

"Well we're not, that would just end my fun, and I like having fun dearie. As long as you keep in mind my little wall of writing back there, you should be fine. This is going to be interesting, little Autobots. Now, it is time for the fun to begin." Middia laughed, and she waved her hand and the room shimmered, and then everything disappeared. Sitting calmly at her throne, Middia watched as all the Autobots fell to the floor. She was going to be having fun before they 'defeated' her. Taking a simple blue heart necklace she had just created out of boredom she twirled it about her fingers with a smile.

"You know what you're doing, right Middia?" A familiar voice asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know me." Middia replied with a laugh.

"Of course, we're one anyway." The other voice responded with a laugh. Middia turned her head from her alter form, a human, and turned toward the sleeping forms.

"I love power." Middia giggled, and rose to float above one of the Autobots. Without a word she slipped into a blue, two wheeled vehicle and began one of her games.

~(0)~

Arcee looked about her carefully. Where ever she was, it wasn't earth, and it wasn't Cybertron. The world was pure gold: the floor, the walls, the building rising from the golden ground, even the plants sprouting from the shining golden ground with a twinkle of the shimmering stone they world was made of. Suddenly, a form walked out of one of the buildings, and Arcee drew her weapons and readied to fire.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" The form asked, and Jack stepped out into the golden world.

"Jack? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" The blue 'bot asked surprised.

"Beats me." Jack shrugged.

"We have to be careful, Middia sent us here, and I don't trust that femme at all."

"Not many do." Jack replied. "But we should probably find out where we are. I mean, just knowing we're on a golden planet doesn't really do us a world of good, now does it?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jack, climb on." Arcee replied, and altering her form to the motorcycle she felt Jack climb on. Arcee started forward slowly, losing traction on the golden surfaces, but as she adjusted to the weird flooring she gained speed and finally acclimating to the surrounding she was finally able to floor it. The golden world sped by them, but an end never came in sight.

"Stop!" Jack called out, and Arcee slammed on the brake.

"What? What is it?" Arcee demanded as Jack got off her.

"There, look!" Jack pointed, and in an alley way stood a person in a long silver cape, an odd contrast to the golden world about them. "Hey! Hey you! Come here!" He called out, but the form just turned and walked away.

"Should we follow her?" Arcee asked curiously, but Jack had already started after. "Jack! Wait! You're mom's going to kill me for this." She grumbled as she followed behind.

"Wait! Come back!" Jack was shouting, but the silver form sped up and disappeared.

"Jack stop, something's not right." Arcee warned, and picked her partner up so he would stop moving. "We have to stay together, that person, whoever, _what_ever is trying to separate us. We can't let it win."

"Shh." A voice whispered, carrying over the quiet terrain. Arcee spun to find the silver robed figure atop a golden building. She stood at Arcee's eye level, blond hair encompassed by the silver hood. The girl had pale skin, bright, energetic blue eyes, and a long silver dress that blended with her robe, and a blue heart necklace that stood out against the silvery style.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked quietly, not wanting to rupture the young human's eardrums.

"Shh." The girl replied again, and then started running away across the roof top.

"Wait!" Jack called, and the whispered 'Shh' came from behind them. Spinning, there stood the silver robed girl on the opposite rooftop.

"Shh." The figure repeated, and disappeared.

"Come back! We have to find her!" Jack said urgently, and twisted out of Arcee's grip with the frenzy of a madman. Arcee for her part was surprised a human had gotten out of her grip, but then realized Jack was missing in the golden world.

"Shh." The voice whispered again, and spinning all over again Arcee found the sliver girl on the original roof top.

"I get it, 'Shh'." Arcee groaned. "'Shh' what?" The figure started racing across the rooftop, and on the other side stopped to look at Arcee before looking the other way again, and then back at the blue 'bot. "Oh, I get it." Arcee realized, and praying the golden roof wouldn't collapse under her weight slowly climbed up onto it. The roof held, and finding the silver 'Shh' girl already running Arcee hurried to follow. "Wait! Where are we going? Do you know where my partner went?" Arcee called desperately, but the small human was outrunning the Cybertronian by leaps and bounds. "Wait!" Arcee finally called desperately, and with a faint smile on her pale lips the girl dropped from the roof to the ground far below. "No!" She shouted helplessly, and when she finally got to the roof edge she found the robed girl perfectly fine floors below. "How...?" Arcee trailed off, but shook her metal head and slipped to the ground far below. The girl was moving again, and as Arcee followed she realized something wasn't right. How was a human even here? And why was she, Arcee, here anyway? Where had that dumb _Lady_ Middia sent her anyway? The sliver clad girl finally stopped, and Arcee finally was able to halt. "Where-"

"Shh." The girl whispered.

"I get it already! 'Shh', I know!" Arcee complained, and the sliver girl motioned across a golden river to a bowed form on the opposite shore tied and captured on a stake. He was bloody and dripping sweat and panting, and Arcee looked across in horror. A golden form rose from the golden ground, brandishing a bright shining silver knife, so bright against its background it gleamed it the golden light. "Oh no!" Arcee exclaimed in horror as the golden robed assassin rose against Jack.

"Shh." The silver form beneath her murmured, and Arcee ran to get her partner. As she reached the water's edge she felt an electric current zap her, and push her back.

"What?" Arcee murmured in disbelief, and tried again. The barrier zapped her with more energy, and Arcee fell to her knees as the knife came down with a sweeping gesturing. "No." She whispered in horror. He couldn't die, she didn't know if she'd survive. She had to save him, she had to! Rising again she pushed to at least enter the water, but Arcee was practically backhanded to the golden ground. "No." She whispered as the knife slashed again, and a scream of pain echo in the golden world.

"Shh." The silver form murmured, and drifted away in silence.

~(0)~

Ratchet rose from the environment he found himself in. It was quiet, unusually quiet. He was back in the base, standing before his 'super computer' and blinking rapidly. Hadn't he just been before Middia? What had happened? What? Turning he found 3 docile humans up on the balcony, all being unusually quiet.

Even Miko.

Wait, _Miko_?

"Miko?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, Ratchet?" The girl replied with a docile smile.

"Weren't you kidnapped?" He asked bluntly.

"No, sir. Not to my knowledge, was I kidnapped Jack?" Miko replied politely with a hesitant laugh, turning to the older human for confirmation on her kidnapped status.

"No, why would Miko be kidnapped? Are you okay Ratchet?" Jack replied slightly perturbed.

"Um, fine. Continue your homework." He murmured. Wait, Miko was doing her homework. _Miko_ was doing her homework!

"Whatever you say, sir." Raf said in response for the group. Gaping in shock, he watched the 3 humans continue their studies in solemn silence, no one making a peep. Miko didn't make a snarky comment, Jack wasn't having to play referee, and Raf wasn't having to help anyone with their work at all.

Something was either extremely wrong, or he was in heaven.

Arcee entered the room quickly followed Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They were talking in bright chipper voices, and smiled upon seeing him.

"Oh hello, Ratchet. Just the 'bot we wanted to see." Arcee said brightly.

"Really?" He replied surprised.

"Of course!" Bulkhead laughed.

"One so wise as yourself would always be coveted for conversation, Ratchet." Arcee laughed.

"You were always the smartest of us." Bumblebee agreed with a nod.

"You have seen so much old friend, we were wondering if you could tell us of the Olden Days." Optimus said as he entered the room.

"Oh, yes please! I love your stories, so full of wit and wisdom, so pleasantly worded. Tell us the stories of so long ago, would you oh wise Ratchet?" Arcee begged, coming to stand before him with earnest pleading eyes.

"Um," Ratchet replied in shock. They wanted to hear him tell of past times? They never cared for his histories before, his tales passed from generation to generation, stories left to be guarded by him from the generation before him. "Okay, I guess a story would be adequate." He allowed.

"Awesome!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Huzzah." Bumblebee laughed, and almost in union the four other 'bots came to sit at his feet as he told stories of long ago. As one tale blended into 2, then 3, and so on, and with such an enraptured audience, Ratchet began to forget why he had thought his home had been weird and something was wrong. As he began one of the famous poems by Blazing Streak, an unnoticed fourth form appeared behind the 3 addicted humans to the stories of Cybertron from long ago. A silver cloak was about her shoulders, bright blond hair tumbling over her shoulders and her blue eyes alive with mirth. Ratchet began another tale, and as he became absorbed in the story he didn't even notice when the unusual girl took her leave.

~(0)~

Bulkhead awoke with a start. He had been dreaming there had been a third original power, someone called Middia. Shaky off the dream, but being unable to, he stood up and walked about him in confusion. He was on Cybertron, the metal city around him rising about him in a stately fashion.

"Bulk! Hey, earth to Bulkhead!" A voice was laughing, and in confusion he spun to find a friend beside him.

"Bolter?" He asked confused, and the yellow and orange femme laughed at his confused face.

"Duh, Bulk, who else would it be?" His friend giggled.

"Bolter..." He whispered in awe. In the dream, Bolter..she had been killed by Decepticons before true warfare had broken out. And in that dream, he thought he had been living on this planet 'earth'. Weird right?

"You okay, Bulk? You're acting weird. Now come on, we're going to the coliseum to see if Megatronus will be fighting today." Taking Bulkhead's hand in hers, she lead her friend down a street and down another and another until the great coliseum rose about them. "Come on, Bulk! You're so slow!" Bolter was laughing, and pushing and shoving the 'bot was able to get them seats right by the edge of the coliseum walls so that whatever energon was spilled out from the battlefield would splatter them. "I can't wait! And I can't wait to get splashed, I made sure we had seats in the splash zone. I never get any energon, I repel it or something. Oh, and when do you have to get back to the construction zone?"

"What?" Bulkhead asked surprised.

"Oh Bulk, you really are losing it. Remember, you just got a job as a construction 'bot, you have to be back by...?" Bolter prompted, her yellow face begging him to remember.

"Before the second sun hits midday." Bulkhead remembered after a moment's pause.

"Oh then we have time! Yes!" Bolter laughed, and turned her face eagerly to the coliseum floor. 2 'bots were already brawling it out, and Bolter cheered along with the crowd as one bot began to beat the other, and then the other gain the upper hand. Eventually, the one 'bot that everyone had come to see took the field.

Megatronus.

"Kill 'im, Megatronus! Kill 'im!" Bolter shouted. "He's gonna kill his opponent." Bolter laughed in Bulkhead's ear.

"Probably." Bulkhead replied carefully. The dream was still playing in his head, and his dream, so life like, had painted Megatronus as the bad guy. Megaton, that was the Decepticon's name. It wasn't a dream. He realized with a start, it had all been real. So, was this the dream? "Bolt, we need to get out of here." He warned her in low tones as energon spilled out everywhere, Megatronus winning.

"Why?" Bolter pouted. "We just got here, and the second sun is nowhere near midday."

"Just trust me, please." Bulkhead begged, but Megatronus had just won his battle, and was going to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here, I would just like to say that if you don't join my army you will be destroyed." Megatronus began calmly with a narrowed gaze. Murmuring broke out from the crowd, the citizens of Cybertron standing in confusion and surprise. "Either you assimilate to my cause or you will die." Megatronus proclaimed, and Decepticons poured into the arena, beginning the slaughter they Decepticon race would be famous for.

"Well this isn't good." Bolter murmured, pulling out her swords and mounting a counter attack. "Citizens of Cybertron, fight for your world!" Bolt shouted as she took back her home. Cybertronians mounted a counter attack under Bolt's guidance, but it began to dwindle as the inevitable happened.

"Bolt!" Bulk shouted in horror as his friend was slashed for retaliation. She began to fall to her knees, and Bulkhead race to catch her. "Bolt, just hang on, okay?" He begged, and with a grimace the femme turned to look at him.

"It wasn't how I wanted it, but I finally got splattered with energon." She murmured with a pained chuckle.

"Bolt..." He whispered, and gave a shout as Bolter's spark left her body.

"I am Megatron, Decepticon Leader! All who oppose me will perish!" Megatronus proclaimed, watching the slaughter behind him. Laughing as only an evil Power can, Middia floated above the slaughter house, not approving or disproving the display.

"Pain and Pleasure, Wrong and Right. I am it all." She declared quietly, high above the battle below.

~(0)~

Bumblebee was driving down a highway with Raf in his backseat, humming lightly as he played on a video game.

"Do you think it's possible there might be parallel worlds?" Raf suddenly asked. Bumblebee had to think about it for a second before he could answer.

"I think there might be." He allowed. "But I doubt they could be found under normal circumstances."

"Maybe you're right." Raf sighed in agreement. "But I think it would be so cool to have a twin, what do you think Bee? What would you do if you had an exact copy of yourself?"

"That I'm not sure about." Bumblebee laughed in reply, an exact copy of himself could make life interesting.

"We were talking about it in Advanced Theory class, and it started this huge debate! The class was practically torn! Half said it was scientifically impossible, the other half said anything is possible since we don't know everything yet. I guess I'm like the romanticizers, I think it could be possible. But at the same time, it's kinda silly isn't it?" Raf asked, looking up from his game in confusion.

"We don't know everything and we never will." Bumblebee told his little partner gently. "Some mysteries are here so we can open our minds to infinite possibilities, others so we can reach farther than we ever dreamed."

"You're kinda smart, Bee. Thanks." Raf smiled, and then gently repositioned himself in the front seat. So what do you want to do?" The boy asked eagerly.

"I have to get you home, Raf." Bumblebee replied, and Raf's face fell.

"Oh." He sighed, leaning back into the seat with a crest fallen face he was battling to get rid of.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you up. You still owe me that rematch, remember?" Bee promised cheerfully.

"Okay." Raf replied, his face lighting up again. "Here's my stop." He said after a moment, and Bee pulled into the driveway of Raf's home. "See ya, Bee." Raf told his friend cheerfully, patting the hood goodbye as he walked up to his front door. Bee watched his human friend turn the key into the lock, open the front door to a melee of shouting, screaming, and laughing, and head on into the hubbub with the door slamming behind him. Bumblebee stood idle outside his friend's house for a moment, making sure nothing was amiss before slowly backing up and returning to base. It was just another day. He decided, not noticing the sleek silver car that pulled up beside him with an unnatural mirth under its hood.

"I am obliviousness." The car whispered, and a bomb exploding shook the ground. Bee transformed midair, looking back in horror as the silver Middia continued on.

~(0)~

Optimus was standing in a white expanse. There was nothing around him, absolutely nothing. Turning, the white expanse still stretched before him. There was no way out of this place, there was no _here_. Turning back the other way, he jerked back in surprise.

"Critius, Aramayus, where are we?" He asked after got over the shock of the other two Primes sudden arrival. "How did you get here?"

"I am so sorry, Optimus." Ara replied, a quiet desperation entering her tone. "We are so sorry, she made us. We aren't even supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about, Aramayus? What is it?" Optimus asked quickly, reaching out to steady the trembling 'bot.

"Crit?" Ara asked hopefully, turning her head in her black companion's direction.

"Middia game's in play, I'm sure she can handle a twist in the plot." Critius replied with a nod.

"Ask anything Optimus, if we know we'll tell you. I swear on my off line spark." Ara said, turning to the Prime before her.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus rumbled.

"From the beginning?" Ara asked with a quiet fear edged in her voice.

"The story is all we have." Critius replied solemnly.

"From the beginning." Ara sighed quietly. "Our story begins a long time ago, when Cybertron was still whole. When the faction of Autobot vs. Decepticon hadn't even been thought of, before Unicron had been banished off the planet... We were alive then. Trulyalive."

"I do not understand." Optimus said confused.

"No pretty words Ara, just the truth." Critius told his partner firmly. The white bot sighed, nodding.

"Sorry, words are all I have. Critius and I lived during the time Unicron had been banished off the planet, and that's when we met Middia. We were dying then, energon was spilling from our core, our sparks were fluctuating between living and dead. Middia offered us a deal of sorts. She would put us in stasis, saying we were going to be guarding Unicron's paralyzed form. There are tricks she is good at, Optimus. We stopped dying, but she still had the power to take us back to the brink of death and let us die. We died Optimus, we aren't here anymore."

"What?" Optimus asked, shock and confusion written on his features.

"We were tossed aside once Middia had what she wanted." Critius said softly. "And you must know, the prophecy, there is more to it! And Mitzi-"

"Is perfectly fine." A chuckling voice answered. Middia stepped toward the group, a smile on her face. "You are not supposed to be here, be gone." Midda decided, waved her hand, and suddenly the other two Cybertronians were gone. "Ghosts, such a difficulty to work with." Middia tsked.

"Where are my comrades?" Optimus demanded.

"In there own little worlds. Pain is so easy a trick to your friends, so easy." Middia laughed.

"And what of Mitzi? And Miko?" Optimus demanded.

"Perfectly fine, like I told you."

"What do you want? How do I get out of here?" He demanded.

"You didn't listen to Critius? The prophecy's your answer, you solve that, and your friends do as well, you can get out, and actually escape my Palace. I doubt that though, no one has solved my game before. And those little 'bots that are in so much pain, I doubt they'll see the light anytime soon."

"You call this a game? You are punishing us! My comrades? What have you done to them?" Optimus demanded, but his adversary simply laughed.

"Oh, you are a treat! I haven't had a plaything like you in quite some time. Don't worry though, soon that determination and passion will lesson, and you'll give up the fight. They all do."

"I will never give up." Optimus warned her as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"They all say that, we'll see if your group is different though. Maybe, you never know." Middia replied loftily.

"Where is Miko and Mitzi?" Optimus demanded again.

"You'll see them again if you win, but I doubt you'll do that. Besides, Mitzi is with me now." With that said, the great Original of both good and evil disappeared.

"I will get out of here, Middia! I will not give up!" Optimus declared loudly, turning in the silent stillness of his white landscaped confinement. "I will not." Middia's voice laughed in the white abyss, and Optimus knew he could not give up, he was a Prime after all.


	9. Back at the Palace

Back on her throne in the great Palace Middia called home, she watched with a smirk as pain and in one case pleasure continued. The blue 'bot was watching her third partner get murdered, and with a snap of Middia's fingers the death was on loop. Over and over, there had to be a reason for the blue bot to want out, but it was only for her to figure out. Ratchet was in bliss as the 'bots and humans listened to Ratchet's words enraptured, but Middia could tell he was starting to suspect something. Either way, she was going to be having fun. Bulkhead had been taken captive by the Decepticons, and was about to be executed unless he joined the 'great' Decepticon cause. Bumblebee was on loop like Arcee, having to watch Raf's house blow up again and again. Unbeknownst to him, Raf's house hadn't blown up at all. In all actuality, it was a house down the street. Optimus was still trying to leave his white prison, but his little world stretched on forever in the expanse of white, and it had no end.

"You're being cruel, Middia." A voice sighed, and Middia didn't need to turn her head to know it was one of her human forms. "You aren't even giving them a chance, and I doubt you're having fun. The last group you at least gave a head start _and_ you had a battle with them."

"True true, but I am tired of my ways." Middia sighed. "And you are right, I am extremely bored. They aren't even trying to solve my prophecy!"

"They don't have one to look at, Middia." The other girl sighed with a shake of her head.

"Oh, of course! How thoughtless!" Middia giggled, and raising her hand a prophecy appeared in each world. "Honestly, it's easy to beat when you think about it:

'A young one missing, a group in panic. Far from home, and yet battles rage. Strong and wise, one side lead by Prime. One side black, lead by child of Unicron. Black rejected, Wise in control, their universal acknowledgers keeping and sending off. And yet the median is left off, and in a huff the Middle Queen will rise. Strife and longing, the prophecy begins. The Forgotten One, she plays and gains. The Middle Queen left to us this Forgotten Prophecy, she will return, and to begin her return a child thus stolen shall give tale of her arrival. Once within, to return what was taken just follow the truth and you'll find a lie. Stolen, maybe not. Good and evil both it seems; but to get out, answer this question: Do you really think I steal?'

Waving her hand again the prophecy took materialization in each little world, and with a laugh she stood up. Honestly, if they couldn't figure it out then they really were dead in the water.m


	10. At Least Someone's Smart

The prophecy took root in each world, and each saw it, but to Middia's joy they didn't understand it at all. Arcee went with yes, she did steal, which wouldn't lead her out of her world. Bulkhead was to busy pouting in a jail cell to even attempt understanding her prophecy, and even then the Power doubted the bolts for brains 'bot could uncode it anyway. Bumblebee agreed with Arcee's decision, Middia did steal, and that still wasn't going to help them escape. Optimus still thought he could get out of the prison on his own, and dismissed the prophecy's sudden appearance as a taunting. But Ratchet, Middia knew he'd see something quite different.

When the wall behind him began to glow and the prophecy appeared Ratchet had quickly finished his tale to a chorus of complaints for another story and to keep telling them tales. Dismissing the 'bots and humans, Ratchet went to examine the prophecy.

"'A young one missing, a group in panic. Far from home, and yet battles rage. Strong and wise, one side lead by Prime. One side black, lead by child of Unicron. Black rejected, Wise in control, their universal acknowledgers keeping and sending off. And yet the median is left off, and in a huff the Middle Queen will rise. Strife and longing, the prophecy begins. The Forgotten One, she plays and gains. The Middle Queen left to us this Forgotten Prophecy, she will return, and to begin her return a child thus stolen shall give tale of her arrival. Once within, to return what was taken just follow the truth and you'll find a lie. Stolen, maybe not. Good and evil both it seems; but to get out, answer this question: Do you really think I steal?'" Slowly Ratchet repeated the prophecy, and something began dawning on him.

"Ratchet, oh wise Ratchet, could you please tell us another one of the stories." Arcee asked, fawning over him.

"Not now, Arcee." Ratchet replied, waving her away.

"But, _please_, Ratchet? You know how I _love_ your stories. No one has the voice that you have, that gentle, charismatic tone that carries to each beings ear and sings like a lullaby to us."

"No Arcee." Ratchet snapped, and he knew the blue 'bot wouldn't give up until he somewhat agreed with her. "I'm trying to think up a story more magnificent then any I have already told. And when I can finish this, then no story you will ever hear after will ever compare." Arcee squealed in glee and her blue optics lit up.

"Oh really? That would be amazing!" She gushed.

"Yes yes, now would you please leave me be until I can complete my masterpiece?"

"Of course! How silly of me, so sorry to be a bother, I don't mean to intrude, I-"

"Yes yes, please go." Ratchet demanded calmly.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm going-"

"NOW!" Ratchet thundered, and Arcee raced to get away. After Arcee had taken Jack home the night before they had all embarked on this horrid little quest, Arcee had commented that Jack had told her that Mitzi had said Miko was probably having fun, considering this a grand adventure. Things were beginning to click into place.

Middia didn't steal.

Miko had _agreed _to go with Middia.

And, Ratchet still wasn't sure how Mitzi fit in.

"Middia! I know the secret! This is all a game, Miko was never kidnapped!" Ratchet yelled, and suddenly a girl in a bright silver cape came toward him. Shining blond hair escaped the folds of the cape, and bright blue eyes stared up at him with a serene expression. "Mitzi, how did you...?" Ratchet trailed off.

"Oh, that's not my name silly." She laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You've figured everything out so far. You figured out the game, you realized the truth. Now what about me, Ratchet? How do I fit in? Why didn't you ever realize I was in the base?" Mitzi set out all the clues, and Ratchet gasped as more realizations hit home.

"You were never in the base." He whispered. "When we caught you that day, that was your first time in the Autobot base, wasn't it?"

"Keep going." Mitzi said with a smile.

"You fit in because...You're Middia."


	11. Homeward Bound

"Oh, you are smart." Mitzi, Middia, laughed. Mitzi snapped her fingers, and suddenly the humongous form of Middia was looming over him. "That took ya long enough, and now since you've figured it out," She smiled, clapping her hands. The duo were suddenly transported into the throne room, Middia once again on her throne. "You're free."

"How- I mean- Wait, how? I-" Ratchet faltered, scrambling to comprehend everything.

"Take it easy, dear. You'll overload your circuits." Middia said gently, her blue/purple eyes softening with a smile. "Oh, since you won I guess you deserve half an explanation." Middia sighed, slouching in her throne.

"I believe that's best." Ratchet swallowed with a nod.

"Well let's see, what do you not know? Oh yeah, Aramayus and Critius were ghosts, they're gone now, yes they were under my thumb in bringing you here. And oh yeah, Mitzi's me. My dear brother Unicron has this ability to create little replicas of himself, my other brother Primus can create any form and use it to his advantage. And me, the one in the middle, can do both. I used Mitzi to get to all of you 'bots, and it worked so easy, so extremely well! You were right about the whole 'Mitzi hasn't ever been in the base', she, _I, _never had before. Mitzi is one of my favorite forms, easy to work with. She keeps me in check too, so it works pretty well." Middia laughed, and waving her hand Mitzi was on the floor in front of the shocked medic. He may have figured everything out, but that didn't stop him from being flabbergasted beyond belief.

"Sorry, Ratchet. I have to listen to her." Mitzi laughed sheepishly.

"I understand." Ratchet replied after a pause.

"Mitzi is the best scout I have in my arsenal, she isn't exactly what people look for when expecting spies. And she is my absolute best friend anyway, so she's amazing anyway." Middia explained with a grin.

"I'm touched." Mitzi replied with an easy smile.

"So, what happens now?" Ratchet asked awkwardly. "How do my friends get free of you?"

"Well, do you want to do this the easy way or hard way?" Middia replied.

"Middia, one of your opponents beat you. Uphold your honor will you?" Mitzi sighed.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Middia sighed. "You know I don't like you ruling my life."

"Best friend's job, Middy. Now let them all go." Mitzi demanded with a roll of the eyes and a light scoff.

"All right. Ratchet, you better thank your lucky stars Mitzi's on your side." Middia finally agreed, and waving her hand the room's space was suddenly filled with Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

"You're all right!" Ratchet breathed in relief.

"We're out." Arcee breathed, the horror she had witnessed permanently etched in her circuits. She would never let that horror happen, Jack would _never_ be harmed, ever.

"Free." Bulkhead gasped, trying to shake off the energon that was no longer covering him. He had witnessed Bolter's death again, and it was worse this time. He could never save her, ever. But he was still alive, his spark still beat, and he wasn't gonna give into those despicable Decepticons. That was one thing he could promise his friend. He would avenge her, somehow, someday.

"That means Raf is alright!" Bumblebee exclaimed, his beeps and clicks easily understood by the whole room.

"He was always alright, Bee. I don't like blowing beings up, takes to long, and it doesn't ever give me a fully satisfied feeling." Middia broke in with a thoughtful air.

"How were we freed? _Why_ were we freed?" Optimus asked, blinking back the sudden colors of the world around him.

"Oh, you're friend Ratchet here saved the day. I knew I had to be careful about this one, but I didn't think your medic would solve the whole puzzle!" Middia laughed, easily brushing aside all the pain and misery she had pushed on the Autobots and made them endure.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked surprised.

"The one and only." Middia replied for the medic.

"So, what happens? How do I defeat you without the other 2 Primes?" Optimus asked carefully, feeling the isolation of once again being the last Prime. His joy had been complete when he learned he wasn't the last, but now... he was the last. Always was the last, and always would be. Alone.

"Do you honestly think I would allow a threat against me to survive? Please Optimus, be smart for once. I allowed a course of destiny to be taken, a road leading to the existence of only one Prime. This way, my dear idiotic Brother Unicron would finally be brought to his knees! And in this road, you came to earth. Everything that happened after you touched down on planet earth, it only happened because Optimus would be the last. To allow the other Primes to exist, not only would they become my ruin, they would have become corrupted."

"What? Impossible!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Primes can be swayed, little brilliant one. They can be bribed, bought, bigoted, and quite easily told to turn their head away from something dark. Why do you think Megatronus became so powerful? Before he took the title Megatron, he bribed a Prime, played favorites among the Chosen, stirred up hate and resentment and suspicion, he played the Prime Council. Easy as that, but I doubt our Optimus here could be swayed so easily. So proud, so very proud."

"That is just...horrible." Bulkhead murmured.

"Totally horrible." A familiar voice asked, and the Autobots spun to find their Miko leaning casually against the far door frame. "So why'd you bring me up here?" She asked casually, pushing off the frame to walk into the Cybertronians midst.

"Miko! You're alright!" Bulkhead exclaimed in shock.

"Duh, didn't Middy tell you?" Miko replied slightly perplexed with a smile. "You didn't tell them did you?" Miko sighed, her hands on her hips as she faced the great Middia.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Middia replied.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice." Miko shrugged. "Middy set me up in this awesome house down in India. It was totally awesome! There was all these games and rock CDs, I'm talking bands only I've ever heard of, Middy is so awesome. And the place was perfect! It was hidden in the woods and was pure white marble with Greek columns, and it had like a gazillion rooms! There was a waterbed, and a never empty mini fridge, and then a HUGE real fridge, I was in heaven. And Middy didn't leave me alone, so you don't need to worry about that Optimus. She left me in this 'con's hands, his name was Beast Blaster, but I called him B.B, easier that way don't ya think?"

"You're all right!" Bulkhead exclaimed, rushing to his human to pick her up in dumbfounded amazement.

"Uh, duh." Miko laughed.

"She's all right!" Arcee breathed in amazement. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that is except for Ratchet.

"Where have you been young lady?" He demanded, advancing upon her.

"I told you, India somewhere." Miko replied easily.

"Do you know what you have put us through? What my friends had to endure because you sided with this evil?" Ratchet demanded hotly, and Miko's eyes narrowed and a fire began to burn in them.

"You were perfectly fine, Middy told me everything that she was going to put you through. And none of it was real! It was all an illusion, Ratchet."

"An illusion?" Ratchet repeated dumbstruck.

"Duh dude." Miko replied like she was talking to an idiot. "Illusions become solid and real when you believe them, and things can be just as deadly in an illusion just as in reality. If you got stabbed with a sword in that other world, you really would be stabbed. But in the end, it simply melts away. Like a bad dream, it washes off you when you wake up. All that bad stuff will vanish, and you won't really remember it."

"For once, I think you're smart." Ratchet murmured surprised.

"Thanks." Miko smirked. "So they passed your test, Middy, just like I told you they would." Miko began, looking at the 'evil' Power across the room. "Can we go home now? My host mom's making pot roast and mashed potatoes, so I'd like to get going. She finally started taking cooking classes, so I'm pretty sure my host mom will have finally created something good to eat. I hope."

"Miko dearie, of course, I uphold my promises. Usually. You may leave, but Miko, hang back a second." Middia instructed.

"We're not leaving without her." Bulkhead butted in determinedly.

"To bad." Middia replied, and with a wave cut off Bulkhead's retort to send him and the other 'bots back down to earth and their base.

"What's up, Middy?" Miko asked surprised. Mitzi came toward her and gave the Japanese girl a hug, smiling as she took the silver cape off her shoulders and draped it around her new friend's shoulders. "Thanks, Mitz, it's my color." Miko smiled happily.

"I know." Mitzi chuckled, looking back at her true form up on the throne. "We want to let you know something, your friends are walking down a dangerous path. This road leads to extremely dark places, places we can't even find it's so dark with Unicron's hate."

"My brother is massing his forces, he is trying something drastic." Middia murmured carefully, her weird eyes softening in concern and fear. "We need you to be ready."

"For what?" Miko asked surprised. The two other beings exchanged a look, Middia finally giving a tiny nod.

"Darkness is coming, Miko. Something so dark that everyone will give up hope. We asked you to come with us for two reasons, A) Middia wanted her fun, and B) You hold almost all of the hope and energy in that base of yours. Without you and your courageous enthusiasm, your friends will falter." Mitzi explained quietly.

"Promise you won't give up, even when the darkness chokes you and you are on the brink of death. Promise." Middia commanded, her eyes becoming calm, cold fires, eyes that dared you to challenge her and tell her no, eyes that commanded obedience and strengthened and crumbled wills. Eyes that pulled you deep and made you feel something older than anything you ever knew you had, something ancient, primitive even, that let you know something bigger than you imagined. It was just a feeling, but Miko knew it was so much more. "Promise me, Miko Nakadai." Middia commanded again, and Miko nodded solemnly.

"I will not give, Middia, I won't give in. I will be strong in darkness, I will be a light." Miko promised gravely, and Middia's face brightened.

"Wonderful!" Middia said cheerfully. "Now Miko sweet, remember, the door will always be open to you, the cape my Mitzi gave you will act like a transporter to up here. Your always welcome, and Miko sweet, remember this other thing. I am not calling you the lynch pin of your group, you are important, true, but even without you the group would still function. But you hold a key part, remember that the next time that mean old principal of yours tells you that you won't ever be something great. He's a pure bred idiot, I can't believe the school board allows him to rule an entire school as he does." Middia complained, sighing as she rolled her eyes. "Either way, see you later, sweet!"

"See ya, Middy, adios Mitzi." Miko laughed, in complete agreement about her principal.

"We'll see you when we see you." Mitzi grinned giving a wave as Middia clapped her hands, and Miko was transported back down to earth.

"You know, I can't believe those 'bots actually bought Crit's story about you living in the base for months." Middia suddenly said after Miko had left their presence. "It's so impossible, it makes you a true Mary Sue, you know."

"Mary Sue's are wishful thinking, Middia. I'm as real as the next being." Mitzi replied with a knowing look.

"True, true." Middia replied with a twinkle in her laugh.

"So, now that we have those 'bots out of our lives for now, what do you want to do?" Mitzi asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, let's see. We still haven't freaked out a Decepticon today, I think that should take dominance." Middia replied with a grin of her own. "You haven't seen terror until you see true Decepticon terror, so let another game begin."

"It's always games with you, Middia." Mitzi laughed as she went to get another cape. Middia sat thoughtfully as her other form left the room, suddenly quiet and demure and unnaturally silent

"Of course, we only have til the darkness takes us, and I will live my life until it is over. The darkness will not take me without a fight, and I will not be succumbed until the last breath leaves my all powerful body." Middia whispered the words fiercely, so strong that the shadows in the room seemed to retreat. She was Middia, the middle power in the struggle between good and evil, and like it happens every so often, the darkness would win until the true light of Good came back to wipe the world of evil, and she wouldn't let the darkness win that easily.

After all, Middia wasn't just an Original Power. She had a duty to fight for the light, teach others to overcome darkness, she wasn't pure evil after all. Her brother Unicron had that spot locked up nice and tight, and she would fight him until she was finally conquered. But that was a long ways away, and she was still going strong. She had to be, because just living wasn't good enough. If she was going down sometime, she was going to have lived her life, had some fun, and kicked the darkness out of her domain.

After all, she wasn't just the middle Original Power, some being who drifted between good and evil, though she was always tempted one way or the other. No, she was more than a simple Power, she was a being who fought for the light.

No, she was more than a Power, she was a fighter.

Besides, she was a Prime.

The Original Prime.


End file.
